Reading The Lightning Thief
by daughter of Poseidon224
Summary: You know the same old sent back in time to read the books thing. Some Jason bashing, sorry I don't like him so if you do like him don't read. NO thalia/nico I think they have more of a brother sister thing. first story im so happy! so ya I stink a summaries. please read.
1. Transported

**I don't own PJO or the characters :(**

**P.S All my comments are going to be in bold. P.P.S. the POVs are sort of in 3rd …..TO THE STORY!**

**Camp Half-Blood :**

Annabeth POV

In a few hours she would see her Seaweed Brain, but she couldn't help but think to herself: _What if he doesn't remember me? What if he has a new girlfriend? STOP!_ She told herself. _You have to believe he remembers, after all Jason has his memories. _While she was thinking this she failed to see the bright light until everything went black.

Jason POV

To say Jason was mad was an understatement. He was the son of Zeus, the prince of the gods! But everywhere he went people kept comparing him to the son of Poseidon like he save the world or something **(UGH he did!)** He was currently in his cabin thinking about Percy._He probably made it up. Yeah he just wants attention, the spotlight but I won't let him have it. _Before he could continue his rant,**(Thank the gods) **a bright light engulfed him and everything went black.

Leo POV

Percy was Leo's idol. He killed the Minotaur twice, the furies, and more! Well, at least that's what he heard. He was currently working on his awesome warship the Argo 2 when a bright light engulfed him and saw only darkness

Piper POV

Piper was extremely worried for Jason. Whenever someone compered him to Percy Jackson he would get an angry look in his eye and walk away. She was going to talk to him when she was engulfed in a bright light.

Nico POV

Nico just left camp when a bright light got him.

Thalia POV

One minute she was shooting a monster **(sorry can't spell many monster's name) **when a bright light caught her


	2. The reading starts

**Don't own PJO, HOO, or the characters**

**there's a poll to see who joins and when **

The demigods found themselves in an all white room with white couches and chairs.

When everyone what sitting there was another flash but this time with the note.

Annabeth read:

_Dear Confused Demigods, _

_Some of you want to learn what P-Percy Jackson did. Here is the fist book about his first quest. Time is frozen until you finish all the books. There might be more guest later._

_Happy Reading,_

_Daughter of Poseidon224_

"Ok so where's the book" asked Thalia.

there was another flash, but this time there was a book.

"The lightning thief" she read.

"Ok, who will read first" asked Nico.

"I will" said Annabeth

"Wait!" Yelled Nico

"What?"

"If we're reading about Percy, we get to see what he thinks about everyone. Including a certain someone." He said

Everyone laughed while Annabeth blushed.

"Let's get started" she said.

**Chapter 1: I Accidentally Vaporized My Pre-algebra Teacher**

* * *

**Hey daughter of Poseidon here and I will try my hardest to update and make my chapters longer. Please review and make suggestions I listen. Also vote in polls. Percy will come in the part about gabe and like some of you wanted he and Jason will get in a stupid fight. **

**Daughter of Poseidon, **

**PEACE OUT!**


	3. Vaporizing Teachers

I** ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER**

**I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER** She read.

"Teach me your ways!" said Leo.

"Umm how do you accidentally vaporize someone?" Piper asked.

"Well Percy isn't what you would say normal." said Nico.

"Got that right Death Breath." said Thalia.

"Can I read now?" Annabeth asked.

"YES MISS CHASE!" Nico, Leo, and Thalia said together.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and read.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood**.

"Who does?" Jason said in a duh voice.

Piper made a note to talk to him after this chapter.

** If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

**"**RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Nico and Thalia screamed.

"Why" asked Leo

"Oh nothing it's just that-"Thalia started

"-He gives the WORST advice ever." finshed Nico

"Oh, remind me when we meet him to never take his advice." said Leo

"Will you be quiet?" Annabeth asked irritated.

"Sorry." they mumbled.

**close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Would that work?" Asked Jason.

"For some time yes, but not for long."

** Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Naw dip Sherlock." Jason said with his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Are you ok?" asked Piper**(I don't like her very much she follows him like a lost puppy. I mean... GET A LIFE!)**

"Yeah just fine."

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a mat-ter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you. **

"He makes it sound like the FBI are after us." laughed Nico.

"You never know Nico, you never know." Said Leo in a serous tone. Everybody cracked up. When everyone calmed down she continued to read.

** Don't say I didn't warn you. **

**"**Um but he didn't." Leo said.

** My name is Percy Jackson.**

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"YES! screamed everyone but J.P.L. **(Jason piper leo)**

_Wow he must be lamer than I thought _thought Jason.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

Everyone but Jason laughed.

"Hey man what's wrong?" asked Leo **( OMG I lov Leo)**

"Yeah how stupid is he, the romans will eat him alive."

"JASON! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! Thalia screamed

He just shrugged and said "it's true."

"Guys just let me read" said Annabeth, close to tears

Thalia hugged her tighter

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. I know-it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep. I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble. Boy, was I wrong. See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't ****aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Everyone was laughing. After 5 minutes Annabeth continued to read

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind- the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea. **

"Tell me more." Leo said through the laughter

"He is soo going to tell us more when he get's back." said Thalia

** This trip, I was determined to be good. All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich. Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"He wont like that" Jason said

"Grover." Annabeth groaned

"way to blow your cover Goat-boy" Thalia scolded

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. "I'm going to kill her, " I mumbled. Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter. " He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. "That's it. " I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"WHY?!" yelled everyone but Jason

** "You're already on probation, " he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens. " Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into. Mr. Brunner led the museum rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. ****It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer seaweed brain." said Annabeth

** He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye. Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"No it's not who I think it is, is it?" asked Thalia

"Yes I think so." said Annabeth

"Who?" Asked the lost hero crew

No one said anything

They just sighed

** From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

"No silly! That's Nico!" Teased Thalia

"Yeah..wait...HEY!"

Everyone else was laughing while he pouted.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey, " real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month. ****One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right. "**

Annabeth just sighed and made a mental note to talk to Grover when they were done with this

** Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. ****Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

"Thank you!" exclaimed Nico

"She really is immature." commented Piper

** It came out louder than I meant it to. **

**you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**** I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"He knew that?" Thalia asked in disbelief

"He's not stupid Thals, just slow." Annabeth sighed.

**"Yes, " Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ... "**** "Well... " I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

Jason snorted while Thalia looked offended

"God?" Asked Piper

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked. ****"Titan, " I corrected myself. "And ... He didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sister-"**

"He has such a way with words." Piper said disgusted.

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Eww is right mortal." said Nico

** "-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans, " I continued, "and the gods won. "**

"Really?" Jason asked

"What?" asked Leo

"He just summed up the worst war in history into a couple of sentences."

" Yeah Percy's cool like that." explained Nico

"I want to meet him." whined Leo

"To bad"

**Some snickers from the group**

"Why?" asked Leo

"I don't know mortals are weird like that." said Annabeth

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids. '"**

"And why, Mr. Jackson, " Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

**"**BUSTED" yelled Leo

**"Busted, " Grover muttered. **

"You think like a goat" Nico snickered

** "Shut up, " Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. ****At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears**.

"Or horse ears or are they human ears?" Asked Thalia

"I really don't know." Answered Annabeth

"_*Gasps* _The great Annabeth chase doesn't know something?!" Nico exclaimed in mock shock **(Hey that rhymed!)**

"Just because she's a daughter of Athena doesn't mean she knows everything." said Piper

"Thank you."

"It's still shocking." she continued

Everyone snickered while Annabeth glared

** I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir. "**

"At least he used manners." defended Annabeth

"He has manners?" Asked Jason

"Yeah why?"

"No reason."

"Mmmmhmm"

** "I see. " Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of ****course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"Happy note?" asked Piper

"Chiron's never been good at changing the subject." explained Annabeth

"What would mustard and wine taste like? Hey let's-" Leo started

"READ!" commanded everyone else while Leo grumble about having no sense of adventure.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. **

"When are they not?" asked Thalia

"HEY!" all of the males yelled

"I wonder if doofuses if a word." Mused Annabeth

** Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson. " I knew that was coming. I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything. "You must learn the answer to my question, " Mr. Brunner told me.**

"About the titans?" asked Nico

Annabeth snorted as she read the next line

** "About the Titans?"**

"Nooo! There has to be a cure, there has to. I can't have PJS!" exclaimed Nico

"I'm sorry Nico it's already in your brain you'll never be the same again." Thalia said in mocked depression

Everyone else was busy laughing or rolling on the floor_ *Cough Leo Cough*_

** "About real life. And how your studies apply to it. " "Oh. "**

"Classic Percy answer." teased Nico, but stopped when Annabeth got out her dagger.

**"What you learn from me, " he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson. "  
I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard. **

"It's for the best." Annabeth said sadly.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. **

"What ho?." snickered Leo

** But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those n****ames and facts, much less spell them correctly**.

"I feel ya, dyslexia sucks." said Leo with sympathy

All the demigods agreed, it did suck **( I still want to be a half-blood, better than twin sisters)**

** I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral. He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. **

"What's going on now?" asked Piper

No one said anything once again

She just sighed

** Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. **

"Of course not, they never see it unless it's us!" cried Leo

The demigods nodded besides Jason since he grew up at camp

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. **

**out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"His sterak is worse than mine." said Piper

Jason was just mumbling about how he's not sopose to show any weakness and that he will be toast.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. **

"Won't going to work." Jason sang.

Everyone looked at him like he was from another planet.

"Awkward..." mumbled Leo

**"Detention?" Grover asked. "Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just with he' lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."**

"Got that right." said T.A.N (Thalia, Annabeth, Nico)

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me this some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said "Can I have your apple?"**

"OH MY GODS!" Leo yelled over the laughter

Everyone was laughing at what Grover had said, except Jason. He was just glad that the _hero _didn't get everything he wanted.


End file.
